


Cradle-song of Éowyn

by Plant_Murderer



Series: Songs of Rohan [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: Quick lullaby from Théodwyn to her daughter.
Relationships: Éowyn & Théodwyn (Tolkien)
Series: Songs of Rohan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cradle-song of Éowyn

This land will be your home and heart,

My foal, my noble daughter,

From fields that stretch beneath the stars

To swiftly straying waters

From mead-hall where the mark drinks deep,

And sings the songs of sires bold,

To bowers where the children sneak,

When sun burns high and gold

White flowers wile away the years,

Adorning hills of kings gone by,

My flower you’ll not be so still,

You’ll bear their banners high

Shield-maiden stronger than the walls,

You’ll ride at Rohan’s direst need,

Her wives and daughters hear your call,

Her sons and soldiers heed

This land will be your home and heart,

Young child of kings , my foal,

Defend it while her horses run,

With all the strength you hold


End file.
